Help Me
by bkwerm22
Summary: An alternate scene from Oh Brother Where Bart Thou, in which Chuck is in trouble and calls Blair for help
1. Chapter 1

Blair felt her phone vibrating and fished it out of her bag. When she saw who it was, she sighed. "What do you want, Chuck? You made it perfectly clear how you felt," Blair said when she answered the phone.

"Blllair, I need your hhhelp," Chuck slurred. "Pllllease come."

"Are you drunk?"

"I… don't want to die! Please."

Alarm bells went off in Blair's head. "Die? Chuck, what do you mean?" But Chuck had already hung up. "Dorota? I need to go out."

"Yes, Miss Blair. I will get your coat," Dorota replied.

When Blair arrived at Chuck's suite, she rushed inside. "Chuck? Where are you?" She looked about the room frantically and saw the empty bottle of scotch on the table. Dread crept through her and she looked around once more trying to spot Chuck. That's when she noticed a light coming from the bathroom. "Chuck?" Blair called again. She walked over and knocked on the door. The only answer she got was a soft moan. Blair pushed open the door and placed a hand over her mouth in surprise.

Chuck was lying on the floor of the bathroom in a fetal position, his hair disheveled and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Blair crouched down onto his level and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Chuck? What are you…?" Blair didn't finish her sentence when she noticed the empty bottle of aspirin on the floor beside him. Panic welled up in her and she began shaking Chuck. "What did you do? Chuck, open your eyes! How many did you take?" Chuck's eyes opened up slowly and he looked up at the girl staring down at him with worry in her eyes.

"Bb-lair?" He croaked.

"Yes! Chuck, how many of these did you take?" Blair asked, brandishing the empty bottle in front of him.

"It was – was a n-new bottle," he replied.

"Oh my God! Come on, sit up for me," Blair said. Chuck struggled to sit up and Blair had to help him. "Did you drink scotch with these?" Chuck groaned in answer. "God damn it, Chuck! Answer me!" she demanded.

Chuck nodded. Blair knew she had no choice but to get him to throw it up. "Come over to the toilet, Chuck." He struggled to stand, so Blair stood up and grabbed him under the arms. She helped him up and together, they stumbled over to the toilet. Once there, Blair and Chuck sank to the floor. "Chuck, I'm going to stick my finger down your throat, okay? It's going to feel uncomfortable, but I need you to trust me." Chuck nodded and Blair took this as an open invitation. He opened his mouth for her and she stuck two fingers in. He gagged on them for a moment and then the overwhelming urge to throw up came over him. Chuck leaned forward and began retching into the toilet. Blair pulled the bangs from his sweaty forehead as he emptied out the contents of his stomach.

"That's it, Chuck. Let it all out," Blair whispered soothingly as she rubbed circles on his back. He threw up for ten minutes and when he finished, Chuck leaned back into Blair, worn out from the effort. "I need to call an ambulance."

"N-no, ambulance's are d-disgusting," Chuck grumbled.

"Chuck, you need to go to the hospital!" Blair scolded.

"O-okay, but… no ambulance," Chuck replied.

"Fine. I'll take you. But first, let's get you some water. I can't take you out by myself anyways. And since you insist on not taking an ambulance, I'm going to call Serena." Blair gently untangled herself from Chuck and stood up. She ran into the other room to grab a glass and came back in to find Chuck lying on the floor again. "Come on Chuck, you need to sit back up." She sat back down on the floor and Chuck sat up. He leaned on her for support and Blair handed him the glass. "Drink up."

Chuck's hand trembled as he brought the glass to his lips. He sipped slowly and Blair stroked his head. With her free hand, Blair pulled out her cell phone and called the first number on her speed dial.

"Hello Blair, what's up?" Serena answered.

"Serena? I need your help. Can you come to Chuck's suite?"

"What's wrong, Blair?" She was alarmed by the sound of desperation and panic in Blair's voice.

"Chuck attempted to kill himself and he won't let me call and ambulance. I need your help getting him to the hospital," Blair replied.

"Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can, B," Serena replied.

"Thank you, S."


	2. Chapter 2

Serena arrived at Chuck's suite ten minutes later. "Blair?" she called.

"In here, Serena," came the muffled reply. Serena followed the sound of her best friend's voice and found Blair and Chuck on the floor of the bathroom. Chuck had his head resting on Blair's shoulder, his hands wrapped around a glass of water. Blair had her hands grasping Chuck's as she was helping him drink from a glass of water.

"Blair? Chuck?" Serena said. Blair looked up at her best friend.

"Serena, thank God," Blair replied.

"What happened?"

"He called me half an hour ago and said he didn't want to die. When I came over, I saw that he had drank an entire bottle of scotch and he took this entire bottle of aspirin," Blair replied.

"Oh God! Well let's get him to the bed so we can get his shoes on," Serena suggested. Blair nodded in response and took the glass from Chuck's hands.

"Come on, Chuck. Let's get you up off this floor. Serena and I are going to get you to the hospital," Blair said softly. She stood up from the floor and Serena and Blair hauled Chuck up. They began walking towards the bedroom, Chuck swaying unsteadily on his feet. Blair placed a hand behind his back for support. Meanwhile, Chuck had turned his head to look at Serena.

"What are you doing here, Ssserena?" he slurred.

"Hi, Chuck. I'm going to help Blair get you to the hospital. Everything's going to be fine," Serena said. Chuck scoffed.

"Whatever." He placed his head on Blair's shoulder and the two girls managed to get him to the bed. He collapsed onto his back and Serena went in search of his shoes. She found a pair of black, Gucci drivers and ran quickly back to where her best friend and stepbrother were.

"I got his shoes," Serena announced. She handed one to Blair and they each slipped a shoe onto Chuck's feet. "How long ago did you say he called you, B?"

"About half an hour ago. God, Serena I'm scared!" Blair replied.

"I know, but he's going to be okay. We just need to get him to the hospital," Serena said. "Okay, Chuck. Let's get you up."

Blair and Serena pulled Chuck into a sitting position and then helped him stand up from the bed. They each placed one of his arms about their shoulders and began making their way to the elevator.

"_Spotted: B and S helping a very drunk looking Chuck Bass from the Palace. Looks like the future owner of Bass Industries can't hold his liquor. How do the elite handle death? They drink themselves into a stupor. I wonder where B and S are taking him? _

_ Xoxo, Gossip Girl"_

The limo driver was leaning up against the limo when Blair and Serena emerged from the hotel with Chuck. "George, we need to get Chuck to the hospital. Quickly," Blair said.

"Of course, Miss Waldorf! Right away," George said. He opened up the door to the limo and Blair and Serena helped Chuck lay down on one of the seats. Once Serena and Blair got in after him, George shut the door and hurried around the limo to the driver's side.

Inside the car, Blair lifted Chuck's head and sat down. Then she settled him back down into her lap. Serena sat across from them and watched as Blair began stroking Chuck's head. She prayed that Chuck would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, my step-brother overdosed on aspirin! I need help," Serena cried desperately upon entering the hospital and finding the nurse's station.

"Oh my! Where is he dear?" the nurse manning the station asked.

"He's outside with my friend Blair in the car. Please, you have to help him!"

The nurse nodded. Then she pressed a button on an intercom and said, "We need a stretcher outside the ER right away for an OD victim." Once the announcement was made, the nurse turned back to Serena. "Okay dear, what's your step-brother's name?"

"Charles Bass," Serena replied.

"Charles Bass… I know that name," the nurse said.

"Yes, he's the son of Bart Bass. My stepfather died in this hospital last week," Serena explained.

"Oh yes, of course! Well we will get him the help he needs, Miss…"

"Van der Woodsen," Serena finished for her. Just then, two orderlies arrived with a stretcher.

"Mary, you said there was an OD victim in the ER?" one of the orderlies asked.

"Yes, John. This is the victim's, Charles Bass, stepsister, Miss Van der Woodsen," Mary replied.

"Okay, Miss Van der Woodsen. Will you show us to your car?" the orderly asked.

Serena nodded and started for the exit.

Back in the limo, Blair was waiting with Chuck. "Blair, 'm sleepy," Chuck slurred. Blair felt a lump in her throat.

"What?" she asked.

"Gonna sleep," he replied.

"No! Chuck, you stay awake, God damn it! I don't want you dying on me," Blair replied frantically. She pushed Chuck up off her lap into a sitting position and grabbed his chin. "You listen to me, Chuck Bass! You will stay awake, got it?" Chuck looked at her with hooded, blood shot eyes and nodded.

"I – try," Chuck mumbled.

"No! Don't try, do! I can't lose you," Blair replied. Chuck smiled lazily.

"Oh – kay," he said. Chuck pitched over to the side so his head was resting on Blair's shoulder.

"Where is Serena?" Blair asked out loud. She wasn't sure how long she could keep Chuck awake. "Chuck? Talk to me. Stay awake."

"What do you want to talk 'bout?"

"I don't know… anything," Blair replied.

"Why did you tell me earlier thhhat you lllove me?" Chuck asked after a moment of thought.

"Because despite how much of an ass you can be, you see the real me and you can keep up with me more than anyone I know," Blair replied. "And I find that I can't help but love you," Blair replied.

"Thha'ss becaussse we're the sss-same, you and I," Chuck slurred. His speech was sounding worse and Blair really hoped Serena would be back with some help soon. Just as she was finishing this thought, there was a knock on the window.

"Miss Waldorf, help has arrived," George announced, opening the door.

"Finally!" Blair breathed in relief. She saw Serena and two orderlies standing outside with a stretcher. "Chuck, help is here!" Blair looked down on Chuck and saw that he was beginning to nod off again. "Hurry! He's falling asleep!"

The two orderlies rushed forward and pulled Chuck from the car. Gently, they lifted him up onto the gurney and strapped him in. "Okay, Mr. Bass, stay with us," one of the orderlies, John, said. They began pushing the gurney towards the hospital and Blair walked beside Chuck, taking his hand.

"Chuck, please don't die," she whispered. Serena followed her best friend and the orderlies into the hospital, praying that Chuck would be all right. The orderlies headed straight for two doors leading to the ER and a nurse and doctor rushed forward.

"What do we have?"

"Charles Bass, OD victim," John replied.

"On what?" the doctor asked.

"Here, I brought the bottle," Blair piped up. She pulled out the aspirin bottle and handed it to the doctor. "He washed it down with scotch."

"Okay, thank you Miss…"

"Waldorf. I'm a… friend of Chuck. And this is his stepsister, Serena Van der Woodsen," Blair replied. Serena raised her hand in a small wave.

"All right, Miss Waldor and Miss Van der Woodsen. We will take good care of Mr. Bass here. But I'm afraid you can't go on past this point. Is there someone you can call?"

"Yes. My mother," Serena replied.

"Good. Now why don't you go call her and wait in the waiting room? We will get Mr. Bass all the help he needs," the doctor said.

"Thank you, Dr. …," Blair began.

"Dr. Smythe," he said.

"Thank you Dr. Smythe." Blair squeezed Chuck's hand once more. "Don't worry, Chuck. Everything will be okay." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Chuck's lips. Then the doctor and nurse began wheeling Chuck to the ER. Blair held is hand and watched as his hand slipped from her fingers. Once they had disappeared behind the doors, Blair's legs gave out, the stress of the day having taken a toll on her. Serena caught her friend.

"Woah, there B. Let's go sit down and I'll call my mom," Serena said. Then she helped Blair to a chair before pulling out her cell to call Lily.


End file.
